


All Too Familiar

by EmbretheWorld



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: /the death of martha jefferson and hamiltons mother is canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Backstory, Divorced Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton also thinks Jefferson is dead for a few seconds and freaks the fuck out, Hamilton freaks out anytime someone gets sick, Hospitals, I talk about both Hamilton and Jeffersons past in one, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda the divorce part isnt canon but the death part is, M/M, Mentioned Eliza Schuyler, Mentioned James Madison, Mentioned Philip Hamilton, Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sick Character, Sickfic, like chill its just the flu, okay its the flu but he goes to the hospital for it, wait thats an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: Jefferson falls sick and Alexander just so happens to visit his office with papers, what he finds is all too familiar for his own comfort; and so, he panics, thinking the same thing that happened in his past was going to happen again.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson & George Washington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	All Too Familiar

Hamilton for once in his life was glad that he had visited Jefferson's office. He had papers about his Dept plan that he needed Jefferson's to go over, despite not wanting him too he had too since he was most likely going to be the first to go against his plan. And so he walked into Jefferson's office not expecting anything abnormal but was given the opposite of what he hoped for in return. 

Hamilton froze in his steps as he looked towards the desk Jefferson was at, it wasn't the fact that he was there that deterred him, it was the fact that the upper half of Jefferson was splayed across the desk as if he had passed out. The even more disturbing thing was that he wasn't moving, he was unconscious; possibly even _dead_. Hamilton felt his heart stop for a few moments, breath caught it his throat as he stared at the scene, the word _death_ and the scene in front of him all _too_ familiar. 

Before he could register his thoughts his feet were moving on their own and the papers were long forgotten to be splayed across the floor, racing towards Jefferson's side. His heart loudly filled his ears, he wasn't sure why it was beating so loud. He moved his hand to Jefferson's wrist to feel for some sort of pulse, thankfully, he felt one there, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. His hand found his way to his head and it felt hot.

It's probably just the flu Alexander, Hamilton reassuringly though, nothing to worry about, it isn't yellow fever. But he couldn't help but worry as a pool of dread built up in the pit of his stomach, the situations were all too familiar. His mother had died acting the same way he was, he couldn't let that happen, he was being given another chance to prevent something like this then he would. So he did the only thing his panicked mind could think of, to run.

Run to go do something, to go get something, something to help change this situation, change the fate or future of it. He let his feet take him wherever they were trying too because they most likely had a better idea than he had. He found himself vigorously knocking on the Oval's Office door. 

After what felt like an eternity, the Oval's Office door opened revealing a slightly exasperated Washington on the other side of it. "Son," Washington started. "what exactly is so important that it requires you to practically pound your fists on my door?" Just as he finished his sentence, Hamilton had grabbed him by his arm and was basically trying to drag him out of his office and all the way to Jefferson which didn't work. Washington pulled his arm from Hamilton's grip and looked at Hamilton with a slightly bewildered expression.

"Calm down Son! What's got you too act like this?!" Queried Washington, not yet moving to follow Hamilton as previously requested. Hamilton wasn't exactly sure how to explain himself, there wasn't much he could even say, how he was worried about his political enemy. "J-Jefferson is in his office and he isn't doing well." He explained.

"What do you mean by he's not doing well son? What's wrong with him?" Hamilton shook his head and pulled at his arm again. "Just come see sir, there's no way to really explain it." Washington followed him with a nod.

Hamilton lead him into Jefferson's office, opening the door and stepping aside to reveal Jefferson who hadn't moved from his spot. "He isn't dead sir but that's all I can really be sure of," Washington froze in his spot at the sight. 

"How did this exactly happen, son? Was he like this when you walked in?" Washington asked, slightly horrified at the fact Jefferson could have been like this for hours and he was just informed of this. "Were you with him when it happened?" Alexander resisted the urge to pull out his hair but instead inhaled in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "No sir, I was just as shocked as you were when I found him like this, that's why I came and got you. I think he's sick but I'm not sure sir," Hamilton answered shifting the weight of his body on one foot to the other. 

Washington placed a hand on his chin while furrowing his brows. "Flu season is among us so that might be the cause of this," Before he could finish his sentence Hamilton interrupted him. "That's exactly what I thought of sir, so what should we do know?" Hamilton asked with a slight tilt of his head. "Stay here Hamilton, I think this might be more severe then we once thought," And Hamilton did exactly that.

* * *

Hamilton didn't imagine that he'd be spending his evening in a hospital room, but here he was. Washington told him to stay with him at the hospital, Hamilton wasn't exactly sure why, but he followed the orders he was given despite how much he was against them. Washington told him that he'd deal with informing those necessary- which was most likely Madison and possibly Eliza since, despite the divorce, he still was taking care of his son Philip- on their whereabouts. He trusted Washington with what he was doing. 

Thankfully, all Jefferson had was the flu. However, Hamilton was so lost in his thought that he hadn't recognized that Jefferson was starting to wake up, and Alexander had just so happened to be sitting on the edge of the hospital bed he was on. 

"Alexander?..." The voice made him freeze, it came from Jefferson, the only person he hoped wouldn't recognize him. He turned around a sheepish smile on his face, confirming that indeed he had broken out of his previous stupor. "Yes, Jefferson?" He inquired.

"Why are you-" He started to cough into his arm, his voice sounded strained and fragile and Hamilton found his heartache once more, he knew why this time. The coughing dumbed down and Jefferson looked at him with a confused look. "-are you here?..." He tiredly asked, starting to sit up in his chair.

"I was going to bring some papers but you had collapsed on your desk and you ended up being brought to the hospital which is where you are right now. So, are you hungry?" Hamilton asked which only got an even more bewildered look from Jefferson. "Is this some elaborate plan to poison me so you can get your debt plan through?" Jefferson questioned 

"No," Hamilton shook his head. "I'm the one that informed Washington about your current state, I helped you Jefferson, and I'm still trying to do that right now," Hamilton admitted with a sigh. 

"You, helped me?" Jefferson puzzled. "But I thought... I thought you hated me," He added, Hamilton responded by giving a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. "I may hate you but I'm not gonna let you die, that's cruel," 

"Okay, but what's the real reason, Hamilton? Do you want some kind of blackmail out of this or is it something else?" Jefferson questioned with the tilt of his head. 

Alexander was crestfallen, a heavy sigh leaving his chest. "I just thought... This was the would giving me another chance," His hand tightly gripped at the blanket beneath him. "A chance for what?" Although Jefferson's voice was quieted down to a whisper but it was still the most prominent thing in the room. "A chance to save someone,"

The room was quiet enough to that you'd think no one was in it, the only sound being the beeping from the heart rate monitor that was filling the room. A hand found it's way onto of Hamilton's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry for your loss..." Hamilton intertwined his fingers with Jefferson's and gave his hand a tight squeeze. "It's fine," A pitiful grin grew on his face. "It happened a long time ago,"

"If you don't mind me asking who was it?" Thomas hesitated in his statement, he was about to retract it but Hamilton beat him to the punch. "My mother," Hamilton answered, shoulders slightly drooping forward. "when I was a little kid we both got sick, I managed to survive it but I had to watch her die." Hamilton inhaled in a deep breath, his voice on the verge of cracking. "Do you know what you looked like Thomas?"

Hamilton turned his head over to look at him, eyes glassy with his lips quivering. "You looked just like _her_..." He lamented, " _Small_ , _fragile_ , and like you were on the _verge of **death**_ ," Hamilton's voice broke, and Thomas could have sworn he saw tears in the corners of his eyes. "as much as I hate you Thomas I wouldn't want you to look like that." Hamilton looked away from him and wiped the tears trying to pour from his eyes. 

He looked at Thomas when he felt him squeeze his hand. "I know how you feel about that Alexander if the situations were switched I would do the same thing if it came to you," Thomas admitted which resulted in Alexander furrowed his eyebrow but didn't stop him from talking. "My wife _Martha_ , she died of some sort of sickness, I tried to help her back to health but no matter what I tried she kept getting sicker and sicker. I made sure to be by her side until her death..." Thomas inhaled a deep breath. "And I did, I was by her side till her last dying breath,"

"I never... You had a wife?" Alexander tilted his head with the slight crinkle of his nose. Thomas's lips formed into a thin line, his gaze being downcasted towards the hospital sheets. "It was seven years before I met you Alexander, it's one of the reasons I went to France two years after her death, she always wanted to go there." Thomas let out a heavy sigh, leaning back onto the hospital bed's pillows; and at that moment, Alexander felt a wave of guilt weight down his shoulders. 

All those remarks he had made about France, about how much he mocked him for liking it so much, it felt _**worse**_ when he knew why he truly wanted to go there. "Sorry about making fun of you for liking France so much, I didn't know that..." Alexander murmured looking away from Thomas, only looking towards him when he squeezed his hand again. "You didn't know Alexander, I don't fault you for not knowing something I haven't talked about for years..." Thomas forgave, a crestfallen expression crossing his face. 

"Not even me and Jemmy dare to bring it up, though, I've gotten over it," Thomas added, although the slight ache at his bottom of his heart didn't leave.

With a quivering lip, Alexander brought Thomas into a hug, not caring whether or not he caught the flu from doing it. "I'm sorry for making fun of France," Alexander muttered into his shoulder. Thomas tightly hugged him back, chin resting on his shoulder with his eyes shut. "And I'm sorry for insulting you by using your past against you," Thomas apologized. A veil of peace and quiet surrounded the two of them, and the hug ended moments later, hands no longer intertwined but Alexander fixed that by placing his hand on top of both of them. 

"I'm sure if Martha were she wouldn't want you to overwork yourself like that," Jefferson gave him a small smile. "And I'm sure if your mother were here too she'd wish the same to you ask well," 

They both had their difference, but they had both suffered from something similar as well, the past and future hold many mysteries, some of them having more depth then you'd first think; _Thomas_ with **France** , and **sickness** with _Alexander_. But with time we can heal and grow with these things, sometimes we just need to work on them _together._


End file.
